Es Krim
by Queennara
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke benci makanan manis. Ia benci es Krim. Sangat membencinya karena es krim membuatnya terabaikan oleh teman barunya. Hingga suatu hari, kebenciannya berubah menjadi menyukainya. Apa yang membuat Sasuke menyukainya? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Haruno Sakura? #chibi SasuSaku #RnR, please?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Es Krim © Queennara

Rate : K+

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

Genre : Romance, little bit Family and Humor

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), EYD yang berantakan, penulisan kata yang(sengaja) salah dibagian dialog Sasuke dan Sakura, chibi SasuSaku.

Sasuke dan Sakura : 5th

Itachi : 15th

Read and Review, please?

.

.

-oOo-

Uchiha Sasuke kecil berjalan dengan riang sambil menggandeng tangan sang Bunda. Kaki kecilnya melompat-lompat kecil sepanjang jalan setapak di sebuah taman. Sedangkan tangannya menggandeng tangan Mikoto yang lebih besar dari telapak tangannya. Ia senang, amat senang. Berhari-hari di rumah dan hanya pergi ke TK membuatnya suntuk. Apalagi, di rumah hanya bertemu dengan wajah datar sang Ayah. Jangan tanyakan kemana Si Sulung Uchiha, Sasuke tak akan mau menjawabnya.

Permata _onyx_-nya berkilat senang saat _retina_ matanya merefleksikan sebuah ayunan di bawah pohon rindang yang tampak lenggang. Dengan langkah ringan, ia menarik Mikoto menuju tempat _favorite_-nya di taman. Dengan cepat, didudukinya ayunan itu dan berayun-ayun dengan riang. Ia tak memperdulikan lagi Ibu-nya yang telah berada jauh darinya –mengobrol dengan sesama ibu.

Sasuke kecil mulai bosan. Pria cilik berusia lima tahun itu berjalan menjauh saat dilihatnya sang Ibu yang masih asyik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Hingga tanpa sengaja kaki mungilnya tersandung batu dan terjatuh. Sasuke merintih kecil. Pelupuk matanya mulai tergenang cairan bening yang siap meluncur kapan saja.

Sebuah tangan mungil terulur di depannya.

Sasuke mendongak. Sepasang batu _emerald_ menyambut pandangannya.

_"Daijobu ka?"_ Entah kenapa suara gadis kecil yang mengulurkan tangan padanya itu terdengar amat merdu dan lembut di gendang telinga Sasuke. Air matanya langsung mengering seketika. Ia mengangguk.

_"Daijobu,"_ balasnya malu-malu. Wajah tampannya terhiasi semburat merah tipis kala menerima uluran tangan gadis kecil berambut merah muda tersebut. Rasanya… halus dan hangat.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri taman dengan tangan yang saling bertaut. Hari itu, Sasuke kecil merasakan rasa hangat menjalari hatinya.

-oOo-

Sudah seminggu sejak pertemuannya dengan Sakura, gadis kecil yang menolongnya kemarin. Seminggu itu pula, Sasuke rajin pergi ke taman setelah pulang dari TK. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa nyaman berada di dekat Sakura. Hari inipun, ia berjanji bertemu Sakura di taman seperti biasa.

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia sudah lama menunggu tetapi gadis kecil bersurai merah muda yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang. Ia sudah cukup jengah menjadi 'objek' pencubitan ibu-ibu yang lewat karena saking gemasnya. Ugh… lihatlah pipi _chubby_-nya yang memerah, mata _onyx-_nya yang berbinar penuh kepolosan, tak lupa wajah tampan yang disempurnakan dengan kulit putih bersihnya. Sangat menggemaskan bukan?

"Hai Sasuke-_kun_!" Sebuah sapaan riang masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Ia menoleh, mendapati sosok merah muda yang berlari menuju kearahnya. Tangan kanan Sakura digunakan untuk melambai, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangi es krim yang mulai meleleh.

"Hai," Sapa Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju bangku taman tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke menunggu, tak lupa Sakura yang asyik menjilati es krimnya sambil berjalan.

.

.

Sasuke hanya menopang dagu bosan. Pria cilik berambut pantat ayam itu hanya bisa mengawasi Sakura yang asyik menjilat es krimnya. Tanpa ada niat untuk menawari Sasuke, sepertinya.

Menghela nafas bosan, Sasuke angkat suara, "Apa lebih menyenangkan es klim dibanding Sasu?"

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum dengan es krim yang menempel di sekitar permukaan bibirnya. _"Ne_ Sasuke-_kun_, Saku balu saja membelinya dengan uang Saku sendili," jelasnya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan kembali mengawasi Sakura yang kembali asyik dengan eskrimnya.

Apa es krim seenak itu? Hingga Sakura terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

Apa es krim semenyenangkan itu? Hingga Sakura mengabaikannya.

Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke benci diabaikan. Apalagi kalah dengan es krim. Ia tidak suka. Amat tidak suka.

Ia memutar otak, mencari cara agar Sakura tak mengabaikannya. Sasuke sangat bersyukur dilahirkan di keluarga Uchiha yang mempunyai kepintaran di atas rata-rata. Ia terkekeh kecil. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat penjelasan sang kakak.

"Saku, Sasu minta," rajuk Sasuke manja. Sakura menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Minta apa Sasu-_kun?_" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan tatapan mata _emerald-nya _yang polos.

"Es klim," jawab Sasuke singkat. Seketika, raut wajah Sakura mendadak sedih dan ia hampir menangis.

_"Gomen ne, _Sasu-_kun, _es klimnya habis," kata Sakura dengan raut penuh penyesalan. Sasuke tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Macih ada kok," ujar Sasuke. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura, menjilat permukaannya hingga sisa-sisa es krim yang menempel menjadi bersih. Sakura yang masih bingung dan terkejut hanya membiarkan Sasuke bertindak sesuka hatinya. Saat Sasuke melepas ciumannya pun, Sakura hanya memandang polos.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasu-_kun? _Lacanya (rasanya) geli~" Kata Sakura polos. Sasuke hanya tertawa.

"Sasu mencium Saku. Sasu pelnah melihat Itachi-nii melakukannya dengan Hana-nee. Olang yang sudah ciuman itu belalti sudah pacalan lho~" terang Sasuke dengan sejujur-jujurnya. Sakura hanya membulatkan bibirnya dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Oke, belalti, Saku adalah pacal Sasu! Yeay!" Kata Sakura terlonjak senang.

Dan Uchiha Mikoto yang melihatnya dari jauhpun hanya bisa memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ia terkena serangan jantung mendadak melihat anak bungsunya yang polos nan menggemaskan itu berciuman dengan polosnya.

-oOo-

"Sasu-_chan_ darimana mengerti ciuman?" Tanya Mikoto pada Sasuke yang berada di gendongannya.

"Hah? Ciuman _Kaa-chan_?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya. Mikoto menganguk sebagai jawabannya. "Sasu pelnah melihat Itachi-_nii_ melakukannya dengan Hana-_nee_ di luang tamu saat _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ pelgi ke Suna. Caat Sasu tanya, kata _Nii-chan_, dia melakukannya untuk membelsihkan es klim di bibil Hana-_nee_."

Dan perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Mikoto. Kau memang sangat jujur _ne, _Sasu-_chan?_

-oOo-

"ITACHIII!" Suara Mikoto menggema di mansion Uchiha yang megah. Sedangkan Sasuke yang baru turun dari gendongannya nampak tenang-tenang saja, tak peduli apa yang akan Ibu-nya lakukan.

Sang Sulung Uchiha turun dari lantai dua dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Ia menelan ludah saat melihat Mikoto memandangnya tajam disertai dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"E-eh? _Kaa-san_, ada a-apa?" Tanya Itachi dengan terbata-bata. Mikoto hanya tersenyum manis. Saking manisnya, membuat Itachi merinding ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau ajarkan pada adikmu hah?!" Bentaknya. Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Ajaran apa Kaa-san?" Tanya Itachi tak mengerti.

"Itu lho, _Nii-chan _tentang ciuman antala _Nii-chan_ dan Hana_-nee. _Waktu _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ pelgi ke Suna," Sasuke yang menjawab. Sebulir keringat menetes di pelipis Sulung Uchiha itu.

"Itachi…." Panggil Mikota pelan.

"Huwaa!"

**Bletak!**

The End

Tempat Bacotan Nara :

AAAAaaaaaahhhh! UKK selesaaaaaiiii!

Hohohoho, saya buat fanfic nista ini dan berakhir dengan gaje-nya. Dan saya merasa Sasu-chan kok OOC banget ye? Tak apalah~ #dichidori.

Ini fanfic pelepas stress setelah seminggu berkutat dengan soal-soal yang memuakkan -_- dan saya kembali~ *nari hula-hula.

Buat yang nungguin Tokyo Drift (kalo ada), bakal saya update insyaallah akhir minggu setelah study tour karena kebetulan saya belum mulai ngetik sama sekali. Kalo ide ga kunjung muncul berarti minggu depannya lagi *dilempar meja.

Gimana? EyD masih ada yang salah? Typo masih bertebaran?

Sampaikan keluhan, saran, kritik dan pendapat kalian di kotak review ya! *modus.

Mind to Review minna-san?

Thanks,

.

.

Queennara the Blue Devil Uchiha (nama baru ahaaayy~)


End file.
